Terminal Leave
by blackandblueangel
Summary: *groans* couldn't think of a better title. Anyways...A girl that Kate is assigned to protect is a junior at Layla's school.


_**Muhahahaha…. This family probably lives in Norfolk, but lets pretend that they live near Team Gibbs….**_

_**Anything in bold is from the episode...**_

_**Summary: A girl that Kate is assigned to protect is a junior at Layla's school.**_

_**Spoiler: Terminal Leave: That scene with Gibbs, Ducky, and the terrorist was that best!**_

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own NCIS. If I did, Vance would have to go!**_

Damien's mom just dropped Layla and Damien off at school, when Layla spotted Kate out front, observing her surroundings. "Did Kate decide to take a second job as a teacher?" She asked Damien.

"What?" he asked. She pointed in front of them. "Oh." He spotted Layla's sister in the distance.

"Well, so much for ditching earth science today." Layla joked as she and Damien headed towards Kate.

"You were not going to ditch class." Damien said, obviously not catching on.

Layla just nodded "Hey Kate." Layla greeted as they approached her.

Kate glanced at Layla, and then continued looking around. "Hi, I'm on protection detail, today." She said.

Layla nodded. "What a relief. I thought you decided that NCIS wasn't paying you enough, so you decided to take a second job as a hall monitor." Layla said, sarcastically.

Kate smiled. "Funny."

"So, who are you protecting?" Damien asked.

Kate turned around. "Her." she answered, pointing to a brunette girl standing with a boy. Looked like that they were arguing.

The pair looked towards Kate, before** the boy started walking toward them. They could hear the girl telling him no before coming after him. "Half the school isn't here today." He informed Kate once he got to her.**

**"Is that so." She said.**

**"Because of you." He said, before walking away.**

Layla rolled her eyes. "Come on, the people at this school aren't so great anyway." She yelled after him. She looked up at Kate. "Today is going to be so awesome!" she declared.

* * *

Layla was in earth science sitting next to Damien. They had a sub, so the students were supposed to be doing bookwork. Naturally, most of the students did what most students do when they have a substitute teacher; they did anything but what they were supposed to do. Layla and Damien decided not to be most students. They decided to actually do the one hundred question assignment that no one else was doing except the genius boy sitting in the front. Layla likes to be different. Damien, on the other hand, had basketball practice that day and wanted less homework as possible. "Are you on number twenty-five, yet?" Damien asked.

Layla looked up from her textbook. "Yeah, like ten questions ago." She answered.

"These time elapsed questions are killing me." He said. Layla giggled before turning the page in her notebook. "What are you doing?" Damien asked.

"I gotta pee." She said as she ripped the page out of her book and walked to the sub.

Layla was just entering the bathroom when she heard her sister's voice.** "Only if you promise to quit." She said.**

"Wouldn't try that, Kate." Layla said as she entered one of the stalls.

"It was worth a try." Kate said.

"No, it wasn't." her protectee said as she lit another cigarette.

Layla laughed as she exited the stall and walked to one of the sinks. "The day I catch you with one of those is the day you don't leave the apartment ever again." Kate told her.

Layla turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not touching the cancer sticks." She said.

"Hey, I know you." The girl with the cigarette said to Layla. "You're the girl, who beat up the wrestler." She said.

"Yep, but I go by Layla." Layla responded.

"Jen." She introduced.

Layla nodded. "Well, I gotta go back to class."

It turned out that Jen had the same lunch period as Layla and Damien. Instead of sitting at their usual table, they decided to join Kate. Kate was standing by the table and looking around again. "So, how's protection detail going, Kate? Anyone try to attack during school hours?" Layla asked as she set her tray on the table and sat down. Damien followed the suit.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jen's boyfriend asked.

"Well, it's called sitting." Layla answered. "How did you make it to high school?" Damien laughed at her response.

"I mean, why are you sitting here?" he said.

"Just so you can sit here asking stupid questions." She replied, sarcastically. "And I'm talking to my sister."

The boy laughed. "That's your sister?"

"Lay off her, Lyle." Jen ordered him.

Layla smiled at Jen before turning back to Kate. "So, having fun?"

"Loads." She said, sarcastically. "Just when I thought the only time I was going to be back in high school was when I have to meet with the principal because you got in trouble again." She whined.

Layla lifted a bag of pretzels she got from the vending machine before she went to lunch up. "Pretzel?" she asked.

Kate smiled and took the bag from her. "Thank you."

"How long you on protection duty?" Damien asked.

"No more than three more days." Kate answered, groaning.

Layla giggled and handed Kate her bottle of water. "Don't worry, Kate. Just one more day of school until the weekend!" she announced, but she was more excited than Kate was.

"You and Laina are with Abby tonight. Do not get the cops called on you again." Kate said.

Layla smiled at the memory. "You got the cops called on you?" Jen asked. Layla nodded. "Why?"

"Music was too loud." She answered.

"Nice! We have to hang out sometime." Jen said.

Layla giggled. "Maybe when my sister is off your tail."

* * *

The next day as Layla got to school, she noticed an angry Jen trying to keep herself as far away from Kate as possible. _Looks like they are having fun. _"Hi, Kate. Have fun last night?"

Kate smiled. "She's not to happy with me."

Layla nodded and turned to Jen, who was standing about ten feet away. "Hey Jen, why you mad at Kate?" she asked, bluntly.

**Jen groaned. "She and her moron partner kicked in my bedroom door!" she complained.**

Layla could help but laugh. "Nice Kate!" she said. Jen was obviously not seeing it as funny as Layla was. After a minute, Layla calmed herself. "Now, Kate, why did you and Tony kick in her door?" she asked. She definitely had to tell Damien this one.

**"Her boyfriend set off our alarms when he snuck into her room."** Kate answered.

Once again, Layla found this very funny. "Jen, are you an idiot?" she asked.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." Jen yelled as she walked away.

Kate nodded. "I'll see you later." She said.

Layla decided to wait for Damien to get there, instead of following Kate.

All ended well and protection detail was over. Kate and Jen ended on good terms, but Tony and Jen's brother did not. Layla sat down next to Kate on the couch. She had aluminum foil in her hair because she was dying pink streaks into her blonde hair. How long do you think it'll take Tony to notice this one? It took him a two days to notice the last time I dyed my hair." She pointed out.

"I think you having pink init will be hard for even Tony to notice." Kate laughed. "By the way, Jen still wants to hang out with you." She said.

"Nice, but I'm bringing Damien." Layla said as her cell phone rang. It was Damien. "I'll be back." She said as she answered the phone.

**_Well, not really one of my best, but it's okay…..Well, cya!_**


End file.
